Lord of Shadows
by Bird of despair
Summary: a rewrite of my story "Lord of the shadows returns"
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It's been a few years since I came to paradise with all of the people who died when I was alive. When I first came I was greeted by millions of fluffy clouds and golden skies. My clothes had been changed with white cloaks with gold trim. I don't have any weapons like before- except a small knife.

We don't have to sleep but if we choose to take a snooze, there are coffins whenever you need them. We don't have to drink blood or eat either. And it's not just vampires up here-there are humans and freaks too. Almost everyone I know that died is here- Shancus, Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Tall, Sam, anyone I can remember- paradise is a big palace of people.

I can tell it's been a while but not sure how many, it could've been a million without knowing. It couldn't have been too long because humans are mortal and millions of people I knew would be up here by now.

I sat next to Mr. Crepsley on the long couch talking quietly with him as we stared at the golden sky. I realized how much of a father Mr. Crepsley was to me since I had left my human father and Des was never a real father to me. I loved him more than I will ever love Des. "That man will never be a father no matter what blood says -Darren- Des is cruel and horrible" he said. "Darren?" someone called I looked up "huh?" that voice was familiar…

I stood up and saw the shape of Evanna "greetings brother, Larten" she nodded. "Hi Evanna" I smiled. "Darren, Larten. I apologize but the others need your assistance" she said. I squinted at her "what do you mean?" I asked. She sighed "your team needs help, you must come back to earth" she said.

"Both of us?" I asked she gave a nod "but why? We have nothing to do with earth any more, you know this Evanna" I said. "I know but you are the only two that would know how to help" she said. "No we're not leaving" I said finally "too bad" she said icily.

Then we fell.

The world blurred by as my body got heavy and my heart beat started up once again. I landed next to Mr. Crepsley with a thump and 'oof' in a dark tunnel. We struggled to our feet and looked around. A window with a lock combination was to our left. The numbers 19, 20, 5, 22, 5, 12, 5, 15, 16, 1, 18, and 4 were dialed in. the place where we were in hit me like a rock and my stomach felt queasy.

"Why would Evanna send us here?" I asked sickly. He shrugged and led me through the tunnels. The all too familiar pit of stakes met my view and I shivered. I grabbed Mr. Crepsley's cloak and scooted closer to him-trying not to look.

Suddenly there was a thundering of footsteps and we turned as slow as possible frozen like a deer in the headlights of a car at tops speed. The footsteps got nearer and nearer stopped and then continued- I couldn't smell them or hear if they were talking or not but I could tell they could be friend or foe. We stood for several seconds when two faces appeared out of the dark tunnels, they immediately saw threat from us, enough to pull out several large weapons and pin them to our soft, fleshy, unprotected throats and chests ready to kill if attacked or threated greatly. _Just Great._


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Two familiar faces were under the cloaks- one was a very pretty, dark-skinned woman and the other was a stitched up creature. "Harkat, Debbie, Stop!" I yelped pushing my hood down so they could see my face. The weapons almost fell out of their hand and their jaws dropped. "Darren!?" they chorused, confusion, shock, and mixed emotions flooding through their eyes.

"You're dead! We saw you Vancha said you… how are you here?" Debbie gasped. "Evanna sent us back- she said you guys needed a little help" I said. "We could use some help, but how do we know you're not a threat" Debbie said "we are no threat to any of you" Mr. Crepsley said. She squinted at us.

"Ok" she sighed. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They are… at Debbie's… apartment" Harkat said. "Lead the way" I said and he nodded before leading us back into the dark tunnels.

"We have to patrol down here every day; we keep weapons and food as extra down here too. We think the vampaneze might try to come back though" Debbie said. "What has been going on?" Mr. Crepsley asked "the lord of… shadows has…come to life- he has…led vampaneze…and the other….little people to…take vampire…mountain…as their…own. No doubt…Des is…helping" Harkat explained.

"How many have died?" I asked "thousands" Debbie sighed. I bit my lip "well there won't be any more if I have anything to do with it" I said as we climbed out of the sewers. We stood in the blinding sun and I covered my eyes. "Vampires have to be blooded more often- some of us had to give in to be blooded too" Debbie said showing me ten tiny scars on her fingers.

We entered Debbie's apartment. "Do you know who they are?" Mr. Crepsley asked "no, not yet." She said before shouting out. "Guys! You'll never guess who I found" she yelled. "If they're going to be helpful they can stay" a woman's voice said Alice.

"Oh they will be" Debbie said "who?" another woman said "Annie?" I asked in joy-she's ok! The room went silent and in seconds the hallway was crowded. I scanned my eyes along everyone's face.

There was Debbie, Annie, and Alice who smelled strongly of vampire blood and Vancha and Evra who were the same as the last time we met. Then there was Dairus and Lilia who were now older and grown up- (except Dairus was a little bit younger)

"How are you alive?" Evra asked "it is Evanna's doing" Mr. Crepsley said. They all nodded as if it made all the sense in the world. "We are here to help no matter what-Evanna or not" I said. "We need to find the lord before we can do anything" Vancha said. "Well it's going to be someone close to Des- like me or Steve but I don't know" I said. "You don't know any of this stuff? You can't see it when you die?" Lilia asked "no paradise does not work like that" Mr. Crepsley said. They groaned "we don't know where to start then" Alice said. "We have to start somewhere" I said. "Then why don't we split up and search" Dairus said.

We all agreed and split up; Mr. Crepsley was going to take Dairus, Annie, Lilia, and Harkat. While I led Evra, Debbie, and Alice away. We were going my death place. If we found anything we would call them and tell them, after the plan was settled we left.

I was going to return to the place I died years and years ago- very much alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

We arrived after hours of walking. We had to take a couple of buses and trains and we were now slowly creeping up the area of the bridge. The path stunk of vampaneze, blood and decaying bodies. We hid on the bridge as vampaneze came up from hidden tunnels, I had my hood up and the others covered their faces as best they could. We were kneeled on the bridge watching all the vampaneze bellow us, careful to stay hidden. The lake was stained with mine and Steve's blood and our bodies were slightly visible below the dark red blood. We all had to fight sick looks and vomit to watch the vampaneze. Debbie pulled out her phone and texted Annie before putting it on silence.

We sat there for a while when two cloaked figures stood away from the rest and got their attention. "There is a large group of people we wish to be caught or dead" one said. "Darren, Alice, Debbie, and Erva-they are your targets we all know who they are" the other said we gulped. "But master what makes you think we'll be able to find them?!" a vampaneze called up to them- I noticed him look up at us. "you will find them, you must trap them I want to see the lights go out of their eyes as they die" the other said "where do we start sir?" the other said "you do not have to start anywhere, they are already here" one said pointing to us "now get them!" he snapped.

Both sides of the bridge were immediately blocked and the vampaneze closed in on us. We were trapped in the middle of them, without thinking I pulled them all over the edge of the bridge into the bloody water. We all jumped out spluttering, and ran for it. Evra was limping slightly and I saw a vampaneze grab him. The vampaneze advanced on while Evra was dragged back. "We have to save him!" Debbie shouted. I glanced around and spotted a young vampaneze. I kneeled down and lunged at him rolling him to the ground and taking the knife from his hands. I ducked down and began running- stabbing who ever got in my way.

Blood gushed everywhere and covered my clothes. I heard screaming and a struggle behind me. I knew we had lost. A vampaneze lunged at me from behind and pinned me to the ground. I wiggled my body- trying to free my arms to stab him. I managed to raise my knife but he quickly forced my arm around and stabbed my side. I screamed and managed to kick him in a _very _painful spot. He growled and slammed me down.

I tried to blink away the stars- but my head was too dizzy for focus. He grabbed it from me and tucked it into his belt pocket then he produced a rope and tied my arms together. I struggled as I was brought back to the men in cloaks. Their faces were covered, but I knew in my mind they had some sort of wicked grins. I struggled one last time before giving in "don't worry, we won't hurt you- yet" the one on the left said. "Oh lookie here come the other guests!" the other said as the others were dragged over. "Now we can focus on Crepsley" one said to the group of vampaneze. "Make them sleep and bring them to the prison" the other said. The vampaneze holding me nodded and I struggled to free myself he breathed over my face then dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes, I was alone on the top of the hill, what? The others were gone no doubt taken. I glanced around, no one. I began heading back to the river. All the vampaneze had left somewhere. Except for one, it was one of the lords! He had his hood up and his face completely blocked. He didn't notice me; he was looking into the lake of blood. He stuck a finger in and swirled it around before plunging his face in and drinking it. He pulled his head out and I could see a grin, I tried to look at his face but his mouth was all that was visible. Blood dripped from his face as he spoke. "I knew you would come back, Darren" he said "who are you!?" I snapped "your worst nightmares all in one" he said wickedly. His voice was familiar-very familiar almost like I heard it every day. I racked my brain for his voice but I couldn't think of it. "You don't know me Darren?" he chortled. I looked up at him- blood was dripping down his white robes and covering the little bit of his face I could see. "Shame, don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I value your life, now be gone Darren Shan- it is not our time to fight" he said whisking around giving me a small glimpse of a small strand of blood stained hair.

I tried following him, but lost him after a while as the sun began coming up. Something made a buzzing noise and I looked around before realizing, Debbie's phone a few meters away from the river. 'She must've thrown it when I pulled us in' I picked it up the screen flashed in black letters 'four missed calls from: 342-7349' I opened the phone and redialed that number, a voice picked up the voice on the other end sounded worried. "Finally I've been calling forever Debbie!" it was Annie "it's not Debbie its Darren, the others have been kidnapped" I said quietly. "Where we they? Did you see the lord? How did you escape!?" she started asking. "They were camping under the bridge, they knocked us unconscious and I was left, I came back and they were gone-except for one of the lords" I said "what do you mean one of?" Vancha's voice said "there are two lords" I said, all the rage, fear, and hate of war coming back to me. "Did you see what the one looked like any features at all?" Vancha asked "only his hair, he was drinking from the blood in the lake and his face was covered in it" I said.

"We have to save the others somehow" Darius said over the line "I don't know where they are but they're long…." I cut myself off with a wail as sudden pain shot through me "Darren!?" Vancha yelled as I screamed. It felt like I was being torn in two, like something was taking me in. I dropped the phone and fell gasping for breath. "Darren!?" everyone shouted over the line, I picked the phone up and held it up to my ear "what just happened?" Mr. Crepsley's voice came "I-I'm not sure" I said standing, much to my body's disapproval. "Darren you need to get back here now" Vancha said, I nodded even though they couldn't see it "I know, where you are?" I asked "not that far from you" Annie's voice said. "I'll be there soon" I said. I hung up running to the bus stop. I knew that we would surely loose- but I'm not giving in- ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do we do!?" Annie wailed "calm down" I said, thinking furiously. I could've sworn I saw black hair but I wasn't quite sure. I thought of who had black hair. I tried to remember whose voice it was. I hear it every single day, yet it wouldn't come to mind it was always around me the same childlike part to it along with a deep mature part of it. I sighed and slumped into a chair with a groan "I know his voice!" I said thinking hard. "Well you better recognize it soon" Vancha said "it seems like his voice is always near me why can't I think of it!?" I groaned. "What about the others?" Darius asked "we have no clue where they are, but I have a feeling if I find out who the lords are, it'll lead us straight to them" I said. "Are you sure you didn't see anything else" Mr. Crepsley asked.

I thought back to the lord by the river "nope only that little bit of hair and his mouth" I said "you said he was drinking from the river, maybe there's a reason for that" Annie suggested "vampaneze love the blood of their foes, there's probably no reason for it" I said. There was a knock on the door; I looked through the small peep-hole. I almost fell over when I saw the beaten up, person in the hall way looking up at me pleadingly-Steve!

I whipped around and quickly put my back to the door and slid to my bottom, eyes widened in fear and shock "Who was it?" Anne asked "I'm not letting him in" I said "who?" Darius asked "it was Steve!" I said. Everyone's eyes widened "don't let him in!" Anne hissed I didn't plan on it "how is he here?" Vancha asked. "I don't know!" I said, there was no reason for Steve to be here. I looked into the peep-hole on the top of the door, "he doesn't have any weapons that are visible, and he looks weak, but we will never know" I said. "He has to be here for a reason" Vancha said "yeah, but which reason?" Darius said.

Vancha looked through the hole and ' hmm'd ' to himself. "I think we should just leave him there" I said, I knew he could just be acting to be weak or something. He knocked again "what do you want!?" I yelled "I promise I won't hurt you" he croaked through the door "your promises mean nothing!" Mr. Crepsley snapped "I am not going to hurt you" he said truthfully, 'convincing but not enough' "then talk through the door!" I snapped- I couldn't risk another loss.

I heard him shuffle his feet "I know where your friends are, they're using them as your bait, Darren I swear I mean no harm, Evanna told me everything, about the antidote and the deal, everything, while I might still hate you I hate you a little less" he said I rolled my eyes "yeah, riggghhhhttt" I muttered I couldn't just say "ok you're forgiven for killing me with no reason and going against us" "Please? I'm trying to help you brother" he said "you are not my brother" I snapped.

"Darren I'm trying to tell you I know who the lords are!" He said desperately "I'm listening" I said "Darren you're not going to believe it, trust me" he said "god dammit just tell us!" Annie snapped "it's us Darren" he said "w-what?" I stuttered then he said something I wish he never did "me and you, Steve leopard and Darren Shan-the lords of shadows"


	6. Chapter 6

The room was silent. I felt woozy and slid to the floor. "U-us?" I squeaked- I faced it all, the trials, vampaneze, fierce battles, even Steve with some sort of fierce strength- but now I felt weak and alone like a newborn child without its mother. I dug my nails into my palms "you're lying" I hissed trying to believe it was true. "But I'm not" he said-he didn't seem harmed by the fact that he was also a beast of the shadows-he only craved my pain. "That is impossible!" I snapped "don't doubt our father Darren" he growled. "That beast is not my father" I snarled "oh but you know he is Darren" he drawled I bit my lip and opened the door. I stepped out and closed it behind me-much to everyone's disapproval. He was the same as I remembered, a bloody cross on his hand, and dull eyes-filled with crazy, blood thirst.

"Why did you really come here?" I asked glaring at him straight to his eyes- I could tell he was faking his innocence now. "I plan to take you with me Darren" he said slyly. I held my fists tightly as he came next to me with a blade. "They need real lords" he smiled wickedly. "If you think I would ever join the likes of you, you're a fool" I snarled. His eyes twinkled with mad delight "good" he said, my hands loosened "what?" he grinned madly. "That's just bad news for them" he said. "Who!?" I growled he laughed crazily and I stepped back. "Who!?" he stepped forward "everyone you hold nearest and dearest" he growled. My heart stopped. "The lords are the only ones who can keep people alive-they can demand for death or life-if you want to keep them alive then you better change your mind quickly" he said. I growled "never!" he smiled "then I can kill them all! And I will! I won't stop until everyone is dead! Annie, Vancha, Harkat, Alice, Creepy Crepsley…" he said quietly trailing off. He twirled his blade in his hand "you won't touch anyone!" I snapped "you don't know that, once I give my soul to Tiny I will be untouchable!" he growled.

He handed me his blade. "In fact I don't even need that anymore" he smirked. I debated on attacking him but my blade was already at his throat. I dug it into his flesh but the blood barley drizzled down before my blade was taken out and the wound closed. He looked at me gleefully "join me Darren! We'll be great! We'll rule the world together! There won't be anyone who will get in our way! And you can keep your friends alive! They'll never have to fear dying again! Think about it! Everything you want! No more fearing death and hiding in the corner!" He said. I lunged at him again and slashed his arm-but he didn't seem to be bothered. "I don't fear death, everyone dies" I snapped. "Yes but Darren be truthful-you've already died and hurt the ones you loved three times do you really want to hurt them again?" he said with a serious face. "It doesn't hurt them forever Steve it only nicks them and once they heal it makes them stronger-in fact the more sacrificed the stronger they get" I said he glared at me. "OK then if you want to make a them stronger through sacrifice- join me and sacrifice the world" he said. "No-I will NEVER join you" I said clutching my knife and staring at the floor- "I will never give in to the monster."


	7. Chapter 7

I threw my blade at Steve's face as he turned and crept away like a shadow. I growled and clenched my fists Mr. Crepsley slipped out the door of the apartment and rested his hand on my shoulder. "You handled that very well" he said looking down the hall at where Steve disappeared. "I swear I'm going to kill him! If he even touches anyone I will rip him apart!" I growled. Mr. Crepsley stepped back "if you continue acting like that you will just give him a reason to hurt people, you need to stay strong and do not let him get to you" he said wisely. I nodded "you're right, I'll be better from now on" I said. He brought me inside and we sat in the living room.

No one talked, everyone just stared at the floor and stayed silent- Evra looked at me strangely and I felt insecure. "I need to clear my head- I'll be back in a minute" I said standing. I slipped out of the door without another word and walked down the streets slowly. The rain poured on the stone ground roughly and people scurried under umbrellas. I didn't mind the rain- I was too lost in thought. I kicked the dirt and decided to go into a store to ease my mind. I walked around for a minute before I realized it stopped raining. I stepped outside and looked around everyone was gone.

There was a single person on the street. The stores were all closed, and I was alone. The sun still shone through the trees and buildings but it was all dark-I was alone. "It's lonely isn't it?" A voice said, I whipped around, "we meet again, Darren Shan" the person purred "Des!" I snapped. "My son" he said arms out stretched "I am not your son!" I growled "you can believe that, but you cannot completely know it" he purred stepping closer. He put a hand on my shoulder and I swatted him away "what do you want?!" I snapped "to show you he suffering you'll bring!" he said as if it was the best thing in the world. "I won't bring ANY suffering!" I said as he smiled wickedly. "We're missing a tiny piece of the puzzle" he continued ignoring me. "I will NEVER join you" he chuckled "that's good for me and for Steve but for those dear vampires-tut tut- you're letting down your clan" he said, I snarled "I am as loyal to my clan as ever!" he stepped closer again, "oh but you're not in fact I'd say you're more of a human than anything" he said teasing my patience. "That's a lie" I said through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone!" I snapped.

Des smiled again "don't worry Darren-I'll be happy to go- but first look around you" he said. I looked around the empty streets. "So?" I asked "it's lonely isn't it?" he asked "well yeah…" I said "well you're going to live in loneliness for a long time- death will seem like a blessing for you" He said. "I am not like your fool vampaneze-I will welcome death once more with open hands-I've already died three times due to you- ill just come right back" I said fighting nerves to attack as he chuckled "oh no you won't- maybe this is different- maybe this is a different world- maybe this isn't the world you were in before" he said. I didn't reply "goodbye Darren Shan- I look forward to meeting you again- in a much rougher time of death" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

I stomped off to a small café from my childhood that I could vaguely remember. A bunch of happy people crowded the small area enjoying their lives. All those happy faces were going to be wiped out and there was nothing I could do about it. I grimaced and turned away. I avoided causing that pain-just to find I couldn't avoid anything. I sighed and sat on a bench thinking deeply. There were no ways to trick destiny, he knew everything. But maybe I could trick the leopard-and make him lead to his own destruction- or join us.

I stood up and began to walk to the apartment with another sigh. I knocked on the door. "Come on, we're leaving soon" she said "leaving?" I echoed. "It's not safe here anymore- they know we're here, we're going to my house" Annie explained. I nodded and began to help pack everyone's stuff. Mr. Crepsley and I didn't have much to do so we waited awkwardly. Most of them were talking about the trapped vampires with the vampaneze but my mind was away from that. I was sitting there with my eyes closed and leaning against the wall.

_Blood splattered on the rocks and trees and blades flew from everywhere. Smoke covered the area and bodies littered the ground. Vampaneze pressed on stabbing at the vampires with no hesitation- killing them. Two men stood above it all standing on a giant mound of bones. Staying high above the rest and blood poured in front of them….._

_"Darren?" I looked up confused. _

"_Darren wake up, hello?_!" I jumped Dairus stared at me, I blinked-I was on the floor. I blinked once again "are you alright Darren?" Mr. Crepsley asked concerned "yeah, I'm fine" I muttered. I stood up "just a dream" I muttered. I was lying of course that couldn't have _just _been a dream.

Everyone was sending glances at me the whole way there-they knew I was hiding things from them. I shrugged them off and walked next to Mr. Crepsley. No one talked or said anything in the bus or on the walk. We arrived as the sun began to rise and hurried inside for the vampires to take the shade. We tossed our things about and sat down. Once again my thoughts wondered to the same image-except it was much more detailed-bloody and death filled.

_Steve crushed a skull in his hand and looked to the other figure "you see Darren!? Look at this amazing master piece of death!" Steve smiled wickedness flicking in his eyes. The cloak figure nodded "you don't talk much do you?" Steve muttered with a shrug, the vampaneze howled to the sky in triumph of their win _

_"Yes! YES! We won! Those puny vampires didn't put up any fight at all! We WIN! The lords of the shadows will no longer have any threat! We are and always will be the best!" Steve gloated. Then the cloaked figure pulled down his hood-eyes filled with triumph and pain. A couple tears streamed down his cheeks which he blinked away and scanned the area below him. He spotted a person hanging from a tree by his cloak._

_He had bright orange hair stained with vampaneze blood and an- almost sad- look on his face. The cloaked figure began to sob silently while Steve walked down the hill of bone. He pulled on Mr. Crepsley's body and his arm dangled limply- his throat cut and twisted to the side as he dangled from the tree. The cloaked figure seemed to look at me so I could get a perfect view of his face. _

It was me.


	9. Chapter 9

We all sat in the quietly room quietly thinking of where the others could be. Annie and the others had just gotten back from a short talk- of which I wasn't allowed to. Finally Annie stood up and tapped my shoulder. I stood up and followed her to the hallway.

"Darren? We've been talking and we don't think it's a good idea for you to come with us," Annie said nervously. "Why not?" I said-I couldn't believe this!

"Well-err- Steve might try to do something, you've been acting a little…strange" she mumbled. "No! I am coming! I am perfectly fine!" I argued, "Please just stay Darren!" Annie said taking a step back. "I don't believe this! Give me one good reason not to come with you guys!" I snapped "well you've been zoning out lately and something might happen you could zone out during battle and get hurt" she explained. I sighed, knowing that wasn't it at all _they're afraid of ME not me getting HURT, _"Fine" I muttered "thank you Darren" she said giving me a quick hug.

They left at sun down, leaving me alone in the house to wander. I looked out the window at the moon quietly and sighed they don't trust me at all I just knew it- they probably think I handed the others off to the vampaneze for all I know! Even Mr. Crepsley was beginning to act weird towards me. I stood up excusing myself from my own thoughts and slid out the door closing it quietly behind me. If I wasn't needed for our little 'mission' and they were just going to leave me at the house. Then it wouldn't hurt to explore the town I was born in.

I took a few twists and turns and found myself in another town that was full of people even though it was night. I sat on a bench staring blankly at the world. Was I even a part of society anymore? I mean I DID die.

A man came over to me and gave a nod with a wide smile. He was tall and lanky with a jumble of scars and green eyes and red hair. "Hello young man" he smiled handing me a green flyer covered in big bold letters. "We could use a few extra hands feel free to drop by and help us if you want-we'll be willing to pay any amount you wish- it'd really help" he said.

"What sort of work?" I asked, "Well you see the owner of our business died and we're trying to rebuild it up! It's a show- kind of a cirque one of the performers- Alexander- has been taking care of it lately but we need a real owner" he explained. I nodded in understanding and looked down at the paper and smiled. He grinned "so are you gonna help if you want to help I'm heading to camp right now and I could take you there" he said. I shrugged and thought for a second.

I doubted the others would even be back for a while and I would return to the house soon- right? I looked up at him and shrugged. "You said anyone can help?" I asked. "Yeah- but only if your prepared for some creepy stuff- Ill warn you now- this is a freaky cirque- that's because it's a freak show" he said,

I looked down at the silky, green flyer and grinned at him as I finally made up my jumbled mind and said "tell Alexander that im more than happy to help your camp and show"


	10. Chapter 10

The cirque du freak hadn't changed much since I was last here when I was alive. I slowly walked into the almost empty camp with the man I met-most of the freaks were working about the camp. I smiled as one of my many homes came back to me. I knew I shouldn't have come-

I should be serving the clan.

Then I remembered-_they_ left me they obviously didn't desperately need me. I looked around for familiar faces as John (the man who I'd come with) went on about camp. "So as you can see this isn't your normal camp- it's a great freak show you haven't heard of any place like this though- I'm really a freak too I can see things people can't…" he continued on "err…yeah…not to be rude but I know- I was actually part of the cirque a while back" I said to him and bit my "oh…so you know your way around" he said taken rudely, turning and leaving me to find Alexander or Gertha or someone else that I knew.

Luckily a familiar looking man passed by that I recognized as Urcha Von the son of Evra Von and last brother of Lilia Von-even though the last time I saw him was when he was young I could recognized him easily. I smiled "hello Urcha" I said he looked at me "do I know you?" he asked me tilting his head. Then he squinted and looked closer at me "wait…Darren!?" he gasped I smiled "hi Urcha."

After a while Urcha and I began working together around camp and talking. I didn't bring up the fact that Evra was trapped with the vampaneze. While we washed clothes by hand in the crystal clear lake by camp he said: "I have a family now, that's why I couldn't help you guys with the lord or whatever- I think dad and Lilia is enough- I mean I would love to help- they killed my mom and I hate them a lot- but I couldn't" he said. "I'm sorry to hear that" I said he nodded sadly before changing the subject.

"How is dad? He's around 30 or 35 years old right? Still fighting?" he asked "yeah, he and the others are probably fighting a tremendous battle right now" I said trying not to think about it. "What do you mean?" he asked "they left without you?" he said, I shrugged "yeah they couldn't bring me-Steve knows me too well" I lied "Steve" Urcha spat "nasty, lying, git!" he muttered to himself. "We all hate Steve-me especially-I hate knowing he's my brother and I regret knowing him as an old friend- but for a while I've called him my enemy" I said.

I stared at the water in the lake quietly. "We all have an enemy. Some of them are worse than the other. Some are real nasty just like life. You can't be friends with everyone you've ever met and you can't just be anyone in the world's enemy. You have to really have a reason to hate them. You have to have your hatred be fueled through lost and despair that will fill your whole body. And then some people can be best friends like two of a kind, a twin or a piece that are exactly the same…" he said wisely but trailing off and looking at me to see if I was listening.

I looked up quietly "and some can be as hateful as a leopard chasing a fat and delicious gazelle fighting for his life after the food chain turned against him"


	11. Chapter 11

I swaggered from the river with Urcha next to me- a pile of clean. Fresh clothes piled up in our arms. "Maybe you can see the littles later- I have two little girls-they're my life- Shanna and Merla their mother- Angelia is beautiful too! She left for a bit though" he said I knew he thought about Shancus and his mother when their names were chosen. I smiled kindly at him as we entered camp "I can't wait to meet them" I smiled not wanting to be rude. We stopped for a single second as we shifted the clothes in our stuffed hands.

We quickly ventured through camp and dropped the clothes off at madam Truska's neat tent of costumes and outfits and sat down by the warming campfire that was burning slowly as its orange-yellow flame licked the sausages that sat over it on a metal post that slowly twisted around back and forth in the breeze until they browned for eating at dinner tonight. The sun was still high in the sky burning down to the muddy, dirty ground and anyone in between. My skin felt hot under the sky and my eyes hurt horribly. I reached up a hand to rub my eyes- and saw that I red, irritated, sun-burnt flesh.

I realized I was sun burnt badly and excused myself from Urcha. I went to the tent where I was staying to get some shade- a slick, black, wooden coffin was set up in one corner of the tent next to a small table and that was it. "My son! Finally a full vampire! It fills me with such great power and greatness as I watch so much full power- power over you my son- you are my pawn on an itty bitty chess board" a voice said. "Hello Des" I said quietly examining my burnt skin closely "do you like my growing up-'gift'?" he smirked wickedly as he sat on top of _my _coffin and picked his teeth.

"Go away" I growled "no" he said simply. "What do you want?" I sighed rubbing my eyes with an irritated groan "oh you know what I want- and you know you want to Darren you are the evil one" he said "I am not evil- you may be my father and you may be evil and so may Steve but I will never be evil" I spat whipping around to face him.

His face was smug and disgusted me very much. I could never forget him while I was dead and seeing him again alive made me feel even more disgusted. Not just at him but in me too- knowing I was the son of a- a _monster. _Made me just that- another monster in this cruel world of good and bad in every corner.

"Don't worry, you will eventually see- you have a reason to be what I want you to be and give up on those filthy vampires, you can't always stay loyal when you begin doing things wrong" he said then left. I growled lifting my coffin top and went to sleep. It took a while before I could sleep since I felt so unsettles and disturbed in my mind about everything- not just Desmond- everything.

When I woke there was a familiar and unpleasant metallic taste in my mouth. One that had taken a while to like when I was alive and learning to become a vampire those first few years and a metallic taste that I still didn't enjoy completely, the taste of a thick, pure, red liquid, the taste of blood…


	12. Chapter 12

"_You are evil Darren. You know it. It's in your blood- our blood_" Des's voice echoed in my head. It was night when I woke up so I didn't worry about burning. I licked my lips getting the blood off of them and sucking it through my teeth. Urcha was talking with Cormac in the center of camp. "Hey Darren?" Urcha Have you seen John at all?" he called "no maybe he's sleeping" I said "no, him and I were supposed to pass out flyers before we retired to the tents" Urcha said thinking back. I shrugged "I don't know then, maybe he left camp unexpectedly" I said with a shrug. "Yeah well I think we're going to hit the hay, see you later Dar" he said as he and Cormac left. I waved at him and watched him go.

I bit my lip while I thought and crept quietly past all the tents- my hunger for blood was strong- I needed blood- no I _wanted_ blood. I shook my head of those thoughts- if I keep thinking like that I'll overfeed- I need to keep my senses clear and only take a tiny bit of what I need. It seemed as soon as I got the thought of blood out of my mind it rushed back like blood itself. My brain was set on blood it wanted it so much just the thought of blood caused my stomach growl and I squeezed my eyes shut. _"Don't think about blood"_ I said to myself. Then my mind argues "**_but I want it- I need it- it's so precious so delicious so rare from children and teens and adults- it's going through veins wasting itself on humans- go Darren! Go Darren now! GO drink blood!" _**

I finally decided a little bit of blood from an ordinary little feeding wouldn't be so bad to the people- would it? Just feed off of one person and leave? Go into a sleeping person's room and use a syringe to take maybe like an ounce or two of blood and drink that? Or save it for the week? Or take a few ounces from a bunch of people for the month? Or until I meet up with another person to feed off of…

My thoughts trailed off as I walked along for a while and finally went out of the empty camp.

So I crept down the streets looking for a loner that might be walking out at night, a man soon came along. Sighing I thought of how Mr. Crepsley knocked out people with his breath. I sighed again 'hopefully this works' I knew it probably wouldn't and I be stuck in a situation where I'd have to knock him out with bare hands. I stepped onto the path careful so my footsteps were heard. When he turned to look I dodged away and stepped in front of him. He turned back and I quickly covered his mouth and nose with my cupped fist of my breath.

He was out in seconds and I moved in to feed, cutting a vein with my sharp, uncut, nail and drinking the precious, thick, red blood. After a few seconds I sat back watching the blood drip.

**_'Maybe I can take more_**?'

_'No you'll kill him_!'

'**_So_**?"

My mind argued against it as the lust for blood overcame me "maybe a little more couldn't hurt?" I said. Oh how I wish I had known how wrong wrong I was as I pulled the cut to my lips and clamped my mouth around it to suck the blood…


	13. Chapter 13

_Veins, veins, precious veins, so full of blood delicious blood,  
Blood, Blood, so full of delicious blood,  
From a million of your tiny veins all over your body,  
I am draining you dry you don't know it yet, _

_You're just so full of delicious blood its irresistible,  
I'm even draining you dry,  
You don't even know that your blood is tasty,  
I can't help my lust its irresistible, _

_I keep drinking until I can't I'm disgusted with myself,  
what have I done? I'm a monster,  
No Des Tiny did it not me- Destiny, not Darren,  
But the blood lust took over, _

_I'm slipping away from all the humanity left,  
maybe even my vampirism too,  
Maybe I'm a vampaneze at heat or something worse,  
Murders cover the news, _

_Drained of blood, all of them,  
it my fault,  
I keep drinking, the murders continue going,  
Nobody will stop me, _

_I'm not an idiot I see the pain,  
it amazes me,  
my prey hurts many even me,  
but I don't stop,_

it's just so, so, very good,  
veins ripped,  
three murders two men and a child,  
I did it all,

_I did it all and broke the laws,  
They never return,  
Never love again never see or hear,  
more join others, _

_Jekkus so me last night- killed him to,  
maybe the cirque will end,  
so many juicy humans in the cirque,  
I have to leave- now, _

_Before I hurt them- before I kill them,  
before I have no one,  
no one but the monsters her want me,  
they want me on their side, _

_They won't I swear I can't give in,  
I won't give in,  
but I think I really need it I can help it,  
this is it- I'm insane…_

"What have I become?" I asked myself as I sheltered in the hotel watching the T.V screen intensively. "Five more murders have hit they have all lost their lives to the unknown killer of the town- there are no suspects for now- but the five victims this time Jesse and Donna Hemlock, Jonathon and Katy parks, and an unnamed child- have all been killed and stored in the same place as the murders years back- is our unknown killer back for more destruction to our town? Police note that DNA samples are being tested for the killer of years before and this year to find the answer" the woman on T.V said as they showed pictures of the several recent victims- I almost chocked- I killed them all including-Debbie's parents- who had been very nice while I was a child- who had been big part of the death of Murlough. What have I become? I knew this had to stop but how?

I clicked the T.V off and sat in the empty, dark room "this isn't just a coincidence- the lord of the shadows is coming through inside of me- my blood- my heart- my soul. It's all bad, bad, bad, and bad. This is all something I'm stuck with for a long while- I can never just forget this and go away. This would always haunt me- for the rest of my undead life and the rest of eternity- I will never be forgiven and I will never- ever forgive myself for what I have done. I knew I could fix this if I wanted- but something this gruesome, this cruel…this… blood thirsty will never be worth forgiven.


	14. Chapter 14

I threw my weapons at the, giant muscle built, guard's feet. "I'm here to see Des" I said coldly- he stepped back and I shoved past him. Quietly creeping down the dark corridors of the halls underground.

"Hello Darren"

His voice should've sent shivers down my spine. But I was stiff. I had my head down looking up at him slightly with a glare. I was wearing jeans and a bloody t-shirt- blood of my victims. "I knew you would see the right of everything" he said. "I'm doing it to keep myself from killing my friends and family" I said quietly "but you're not" he purred "you're doing it to calm the beast inside" he said holding his watch in his hands. I glared "you did this to my soul- you crushed it and twisted it until I couldn't help, you made me snap- this is your fault" I said quietly.

I wanted to lunge at him- I wanted to kill him, rip him apart, make him pay- but I didn't I stayed as straight as possible staring at the floor. "Come son, the ceremony will start soon" he said "I am no son of yours" I growled but followed him anyways.

Steve was there- as I expected. A few vampaneze, little people, and my tied up friends. No. they weren't my friends they were my old friends. "Darren?" Mr. Crepsley asked shocked "why did you come?" Alice said worriedly. I ignored her and looked to Des. "Free them" I growled deeply "wait let them hear this Darren" he said, "fine what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms. "Tell me Darren, how many people have you killed?" Des asked "none of course!" Annie snapped from her chains. I looked down ashamed and murmured something. "What was that Darren? I don't think they heard you" Des said grinning wickedly. I looked down at my friends.

"Thirteen people- I murdered thirteen people" I literally yelled so the whole cavern could hear me the others looked shocked and…hurt? "And who were three of those people?" Des pressed on "Jesse and Donna Hemlock and my fake human father" I said in guilt. "No!" Annie and Debbie yelled "you didn't do that Darren! You're lying!" Annie screamed as she yanked on her chains roughly.

"I'm not" I snapped "who else did you kill?" Des pressed on "Jekkus Flang, Urcha von, and many innocent citizens" I said quietly- that set them off crazily. They were screaming and trying to escape their binds- crying in denial. The vampaneze and Steve were happy about this revelation -no doubt about that statement.

Steve stood and walked toward me grinning wickedly.

He was tall and had more muscles than before and he wore a white cloak covered in blood. His eyes were red and I could literally see his blood lust in them with a little bit of excitement.

"It is nice to see you brother" he said simply. I gave a tiny nod "shall we start the death ceremony now?" Des smirked. I nodded and he stood tall as I could next to him and Steve. He pointed to a blue clad little person "bring the placement body" he said it scurried off and came back with another man- another version of me that was older- his eyes gray and dull and his mouth covered in blood and very pale skin.

Des handed Steve a sharp, long knife. "Are you ready to die again and take your completed destiny- Darren?" Des asked- "yes I am" I gulped nervously as Steve passed the knife back and forth. At those words Steve lunged.


	15. Chapter 15

I expected a painful merciless stab, but my life was taken real quickly and painless-and seconds later I felt my body becoming whole again. Standing taller and stronger than before. I couldn't look at the others- I just couldn't bring myself to do it- I never wanted to do this- it was like mind control. "Now there is one little part left- you have to make a _sacrifice_" he said, Steve handed me the bloody dagger. "You," he said pointing at the little person "bring up the snake girl" he said. I shivered "you said I could protect them!" I wailed- no, no, _no_! I don't want to kill her! "You have to lose something to get something" he sneered wickedly. The little person dragged Lilia up and she spat at me "you killed Urcha" she said I didn't say anything- but I could hear Evra begging for me to snap out of it- but I didn't I clenched my blade tighter.

"Do it! Now Darren-or the lust of death will just get worse- remember? You love the death! That's why you're one of us now" Steve said- I hated him so much I want to kill him now- use the dagger to kill _him _instead and leave with my friends taking a punishment- most likely death for killing all those people- later. I glanced up at him then the others- I think I was crying- I couldn't tell from the wet blood-before closing my eyes and shoving my hand toward her chest with the blade.

"NO!" Evra shouted sobbing deeply- I opened my eyes as Lilia's widened eyes stared at me shocked- then the knife, and she fell. Blood gushed and passed the knife pouring at my feet but I felt nothing- no pain, no sorrow, nothing. I was too paralyzed.

I averted my eyes away from her body- disgusted with myself- but also pleased. I saw Debbie and Annie sobbing on Vancha and Alice's shoulders as Evra desperately tried to break free, Harkat was looking down quietly, Dairus was traumatized with what he just saw and Mr. Crepsley was staring at me- disbelief and hurt filling his eyes, as if he couldn't say anything.

"Now it them go Des" I said "very well-Gannen get them far away from here- we don't want them coming back for a while" Des said- the familiar vampaneze nodded and unlocked the first few chains. As soon as Evra was unlocked he ran in front of me.

The vampaneze got mad and almost attacked him- jumping in front of me. "Now, now boys I think this will be interesting" Des said. The vampaneze split so I could see Evra. "How could you take her?!" he screamed lunging at me with a blade which I pushed away "I had to! I did it for you Evra!" I snapped "you didn't! You killed her and Urcha! I thought you were my friend!" he screamed. I saw tears coming from his eyes and drying on his scales.

"I can't Evra-I'm a full grown vampire- and I used my powers for evil- I killed a bunch of my home town's people and even some of others- the vampaneze are my friends now" I said voice wavering. Blinking back my bloody tears I looked away from him and nudged Lilia's body with my foot, _'look what you've done Darren' _then I looked to the others- I don't know what made me say the next stupid things but I looked straight into all of their sad, horror filled eyes "tell the other filthy vampire princes _Darren Shan has quit"_


	16. Chapter 16

_It's been a week since I've seen their faces- my friends…_

No not my friends. I was a killer now- son of Desmond Tiny. But the thing that has been on my mind the last week is- _where did my blood craving go?_ A week ago I wanted every drop of the precious, red mercury- now I didn't even _think _about it. It took me a few weeks to stop thinking of it as weird and just dealing with it.

I sat in my room and one of my _'servants_' little people toddled in. I didn't like the idea of servants being little people- considering I came to like them _AND _the fact that I had been a little person for a short time. "_You missed some shocking news_" something said. I tilted my head and realized it was my little person. He was talking to me through _telepathy. _

_"Are you going to answer me?" _it said again in my mind.

**_"Oh sorry I didn't know I could talk to you like this"_**I thought back

_"Only you and Mr. Tiny can- you have got great skills with telepathy I have got to say, I saw this and decided to try communicating" _

**_"Well what were you talking about 'news'? Did I miss something?" _**I thought cocking my eyebrow questioningly

_"Yes! The little people went to see Des at the meeting cave, he was talking to Master Steve about you, and he said something about mind control" _

**_"Mind control?"_**

_"Yes! Everything- EVERYTHING was wrong YOU never wanted this- as soon as it happened you could not stop- your brain was set on it- but now it is done and you regret everything- do you not?" _

I thought for a second- 'I knew something was wrong with me but mind control? That's just…'

**_'Well I guess I do- I've hurt and lost many people…_**_'_

_'It is all a lie- he has destroyed you- and I think he has destroyed your brother too'_

_"__**Steve? No Steve is evil Mr. Crepsley said he was"**_

_"Mr. Crepsley also said you were his assistant but I do not see you by his side anymore" _

_"__**I became a monster to save him and the others"**_

_"Sometimes it hurts more to lose a friend then be trapped by evil" _

**_'If only I had known something like that"_**

_"So what are you going to do?" _

**_"I have to stay don't I?"_**

_"No if I were you- I would try and talk some sense into that idiot Steve leopard" _

_"__**I don't know if I can…" **_

_"Fine then- I guess I am done here"_

**_"No wait!" _**I said desperately **_"Maybe you could help?" _**

The little person just looked at me and shook his head before walking off.

"_Oh by the way- I am Nukpana- and I do not think you are a bad person- Darren Shan- just misunderstood"_

As it left I began thinking of ways to manipulate Steve- if it was even possible. Then my mind traveled- Nukpana spoke a little…weird. He didn't really use the blended words like don't and can't and stuff like that…' my eyes widened as I realized that only two people I know do that- Mr. Crepsley and Seba Nile- meaning Mr. Tiny took part of Mr. Crepsley's soul or Seba died and went to the place like hell- otherwise known as the Lake of Souls- oh well. I shook the thought out of my head and headed down the long, twisted tunnels for the twisted dinner that our… 'Family' would be enjoying together- _enjoy? More like hate it with all of their heart and soul! _

Maybe all of this was crazy- I was never going to get Steve to help me- brothers or not- he _HATES_ me now and I can't change that.


End file.
